Another Dark Age
by yungencatty
Summary: The story takes place about 8 to 10 years after Harry graduates from Hogwarts. Both the wizarding world and muggle's world are in completely chaos, but why do all of these happen? What is Arthur Weasley's secret? How can the world return to peace?


**The story mainly takes place about 8~10 years after Harry graduates from ****Hogwarts****.**

**There will be 3 chapters in total. **

**1) The Collapse of the Wizarding World **

**2) The Secret of Arthur Weasley**

**3) Back to Normal**

**Feel free to give me any comments on my first fanfiction. **

**Enjoy reading! :D**

Chapter 1: The Collapse of the Wizarding World

Echoed in the darkness, the thundering noises continued with on-and-off screaming of people and some unidentified creatures. Outside of the house, the pavement was cracked and uneven with several blunders, holes, and dead bodies. It seemed that the disturbance would keep going for some time.

Stop looking out from the chink in the curtain, Hermione walked back to her recliner, sinking into her mind-thoughts flashed rapidly. She sighed and contemplated.

"When will the world return to the usual peace?"

"... Yesterday a mob of dementors escaped from Azkaban, causing great panic in Stillwater area and other nearby neighborhood..." the radio broadcaster announced, interrupting Hermione's thinking.

This was not the first time dementors invading the living places of people. They took away people's happiness, bringing in pure silence, absolute dread, dead cold, and all those depressed emotions. Their force grew. They were so powerful that even the dark force couldn't control them. They went wild.

Not only were the dementors out of control but many creatures were in rebellion as well. The wizarding world was in a total chaos. The Ministry of Magic existed in name only; the aurors were kept constantly on the run, but there were too many riots, and they couldn't seem to tackle all of them.

"Hermione, are you ready? We gotta go!" Dressing in his cloak, Harry's voice was urgent with some concerns.

"Let me put on my cloak!" Hermione uttered as her hand reach the coat hanger.

"Birsha is destroying the city and... "

"I know!" Hermione cut his sentence. "So let's go!" They pushed open the door, stepping outside to a battlefield-like neighborhood.

As soon as the two walked out of the door and placed their feet on the pavement, a cracking sound occurred behind them. The house was squeezed by the adjacent houses. Within a blink of time, Potter's house disappeared. They had used the Fidelius Charm to protect their house, especially in this chaotic time, it's better to have more protection. Unless the secret-keeper revealed the address of the house to a third party, no one would be able to locate their house.

As they passed other folks on the street, many of them didn't wear a cloak-a symbol of a wizard and witch. It was more like a trend that wizards and witches refuse to wear a cloak. But, a trend in a bad way. A growing number of people started to despise their own identity as a wizard or a witch due to the recent chaos. Hope was fading away.

With their full speed, Harry and Hermione walked to the nearest forest without talking to each other. What they had in mind was that they had to get to the suburban area of Stillwater as soon as possible to avoid the worsening of the situation. Too many people and creatures had died already...

"Something must be done. But how..." Hermione muttered to herself.

The two wondered in the forest for some time before they disapparted. In this dark era, it was always better to play safe. So many spies and killers were after them and even some common folks. Looking around to make sure no one was following them, they disapparted to Stillwater.

* * *

"Crucio!"

"Ah... No! Stop! Help!"

There was a battle going on as they knew already, but what they hadn't expected was the size of it. What in front of them was a group of maybe ten people-probably all death eaters-and some other wizards and a couple of aurors. There was one witch floating in the air with her head down. She kept spinning continuously, and it was quite certain that she passed out already. Wrapped around by thin ropes, there was another man on the ground who was being tortured by the spell of Crucio. About 20 meters from them, the aurors were fighting against the death eaters. The light from the spells illuminated the dark night. Hermione turned around to see an even more surprising scene: a band of giants were fighting with one another, hitting, kicking, and stomping...

"I don't see Birsha Manson, do you" asked Hermione.

"No. I guessed he already disapparted. We came too late..." said Harry with a bit disappointment.

Hermione didn't wait for Harry to finish his sentence, but she rushed to the giants. She shouted out the spell, trying to stop the giant from hurting themselves; however, she knew too well that giants had a high magic-resistance. Her magic didn't really stop the giants' movement, but it did attract their attention. One of the giants hesitated a bit, giving Hermione the chance to use incarcerous to tie him up. She didn't want to punish or hurt any of them. All she wanted to do was to stop the fight to avoid casualties and to preserve the endangered giants.

"Roar-!" The anger of the giants was so loud that even people kilometers away could hear it.

Furious and enraging, one of the giants came after Hermione right away. She used her magic to build a protecting shelter, but it only lasted for a few seconds. When Hermione was almost hit by the giant, Harry came.

"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry successfully stopped the giant. He rescued her just in time.

Together, they managed to calm down the giants. Then Harry dashed to join the aurors, and Hermione went to rescue the spinning woman.

Another thirty minutes passed. More aurors came to the battle, and together with Harry and Hermione, they managed to control the situation.

"You just wait!" One of the death eaters yelled at them right before he disapparted.

One after another, all the death eaters left the battlefield, leaving the place into peace again. Harry was busy discussing with the aurors, trying to compile a name list of the death eaters. Hermione and some other wizards were trying to apply first aid to the wounded people and giants, as some severe injured ones were directly sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Even though the fight came to an end, they knew by heart that the turmoil would just keep on going if no one would come out and come up with a solution.

* * *

Another area away from Stillwater, the condition at Diagon Alley was not much better. All kinds of people flooded to Diagon Alley to buy products that could keep them safe and sound. The shops were busy, but the atmosphere was not even close to jolly, it was more like a dementor was there. Everyone was in rush. They came and went away. No more talking or gossiping. No one willing to linger any longer because they trusted only themselves and were scared of any accidents or battle they may encounter.

The Goblins, as they had always been cunning and wicked, took advantage of the turbulent time. They tried to cheat those folks who were overly anxious about the situation into deposit all of their money and properties in Gringotts from which they charged excessively high service fee. Certainly, they were making a great fortune from it.

In Flourish and Blotts, There were two big and tall men standing at the door, inspecting all the customers to guard the shop. The bestseller were "Ten Spells that Save Your Life," "How to Protect Your Family and Yourself" both written by Neville Longbottom, who was one of the current aurors. About 200 meters from Flourish and Blotts, at number 93 of Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes hit another history record. Best sales result in ten years! Hundreds and thousands of wizard families came to seek for defensive magical objects. Instant Darkness Powder and Portable Swamp were almost out of stock as people all purchased dozens of them at one time.

Next to Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley became a forbidden place for common folks. They tried to step out from it, not wanting any chance of getting into troubles. Rumor had it said only evil wizards and death eater went there. They did illegal trade and were planning about the next plan to destroy the world.

There were so many weird things going on in Diagon Alley like a herd of centaurs were there. In the dark corner, they whispered only. As usual, they despised human beings. Not much could be predicted of what their next step would be. In the dangerous time like this, why were the clever centaurs doing in Diagon Alley? There must be some scary things going on in the woods. Well, that's what people guessed, but no one was sure.

* * *

"Many people reported that they've seen strange sight recently, especially around Stillwater. Could it be alien or UFO? Let's give the mic to Jamie Fisher." "Several people died unexpected from a weird accident along with many mysterious creatures." They were pieces of news on the Muggle's news.

The riots in the wizarding world were also spreading into the Muggle's world. Some wizards couldn't stand muggles, so they killed them, tortured them, and made fool of them, which were very cruel and inhuman. The wizards and witches in Muggle Office under the Ministry of Magic were running around all day long, trying their best to erase the muggles' memories. However, there were countless turmoil and attacks. It was just impossible to erase all the memories. Therefore, hearsay was all over the place. Muggles were guessing maybe there was another world co-exist with theirs, but they didn't know exactly what it may be.

"This is just wrong, so wrong." Hermione wept in her recliner.

Being the top executive manager in the Ministry of Magic, she wanted to do something. Something must be done to save the world-both the wizarding world and the Muggle's.


End file.
